vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion (Real World)
|-|Lion= |-|Lioness= Summary The Lion is a famous big cat native to Asia and Africa. It is likely one of the most recognizable animals to humans. On their own, they hunt zebras, impalas, and wildebeest, on packs they have shown to hunt buffaloes (Males have been shown to do this on their own with extreme effort), hippopotamuses and rhinos. They mostly hunt in packs due to most of their prey being larger and heavier than them. They used to live all around Africa and in some parts of the Middle East, some lions even managed to reach Europe thousands of years ago. They currently live in the center and south of Africa. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Lion, Panthera leo, their name in swahili (Simba) can also mean "Power" Origin: The Real World Gender: Varies Age: Males usually live up to 15 in the wild while females can live up to 19. In captivity they can live up to 25 Classification: Feline, big cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (They can see just fine in the dark. Can hear noises from a mile away) Attack Potency: Wall level (Lionesses can easily kill cheetahs, leopards and gazelles, kill horses or cows and overpower and kill any human. Male lions are much stronger than Lionesses, being able to overpower them and even kill them easily. The Tsavo Man-Eaters, a pair of Tsavo lions, massacred over 135 people before being killed, and they can kill elephant calves. They can take down giraffes, hippos and even elephants in prides. European lions used to dominate European brown bears and were able to take down aurochs by themselves. Lions can easily generate over 30,000 joules with their tackles as a low-end) Speed: Superhuman (Can run up to 80.5 km/h, 22.36 m/s or 50mph) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can throw other lions around easily, take down animals larger than them like cape buffalo, which can weigh over 500 kg, and a female lion easily matched several male human bodybuilders at once in a tug-of-war pull) Striking Strength: Wall Class (A Lion instantly one-hit killed a woman with one paw swipe, their paw swipes can easily break large animals' necks and smash bone. Can tear apart pieces of cars and other metal. Bite force over 1,000 PSI, more than enough to crush human skulls) Durability: Wall level (Lionesses can survive being gored by hippos, buffalos and attacks by other lions. Lions have been known to survive being shot by high-calibre rifles and spears) Stamina: High (Can hunt and fight with grueling injuries such as a broken jaw or fractured skull, and being impaled or gored by horns. Male lions can fight for a long time) Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High for an animal. They live in complex groups with relatively complex roles, and can even remember humans who haven't seen them for years from their young years Weaknesses: None notable except that a male lion's mane stops them from cooling down so they can die of heat stroke. Gallery Tsavo_lions-3.jpg|Tsavo lions. They have reduced manes and they are infamous for the attack on the workers of the Kenya-Uganda Railway asiatic-lion-male.jpg|Asiatic lion. They are found in Gujarat, India. It is also called the Indian lion or the Persian lion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's profile (Standard battle assumptions applied) Tiger (The Real World) Tiger's profile Predator (Predator) Predator's Profile (Speed was equalized and this was an Unblooded Predator) Nightmare (Five Nights At Freddy's) Nightmare’s profile (Speed was equalized, both were bloodlusted) Bane (The Dark Knight Trilogy) Bane's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real World Category:Cats Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Tier 9